Snoop Revelations
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Guys snoop too.  That's what Damon told Elena.  But he's about to find out that there are some things an older brother doesn't want to find out by snooping.


SNOOP REVELATIONS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

A one-shot of an idea on a theory that I got from watching the eps "Children Of The Damned" and "Blood Brothers" when I saw Stefan's body language and mannerisms around Giuseppe and the fact that despite Damon's interest, it was Stefan who first embraced vampirism and ended up killing Giuseppe. I **do** have plans on expanding on this idea when I get the time. Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. I only own the plot. Takes place mid season two, but not after a particular episode. Journal entries are in bold. A little bit of swearing, sorry.

Damon walked around Stefan's room, occasionally picking up one of his books and flipping through the pages, and then putting the books back on the shelf. Presently, he came across an old-fashioned black leather-bound journal. _I don't believe it. He still has his old journal?_ Damon as he smirked to himself. _Well, let's just see what kind of secrets little brother has_, his thought continued, as he flipped through the pages. No doubt it'd just be boring tidbits about their life on the plantation. A few seconds later, he stopped on a page.

**I don't believe it. Damon's gone off to war. What am I supposed to do without my older brother?** Damon rolled his eyes as he read the entry, but he had to admit, it was good to know that Stefan had missed him. Heaven knew their father hadn't. The man had always seemed to prefer it when the older son was away. He continued to flip through the pages, once in a while stopping. Mostly, he just rolled his eyes at the account, but there were also some smiles. However, one line made him stop in confusion.

**I can't-he-no.** Damon's brows furrowed when he saw the frantic writing. _That's not like Stefan_, he thought. What would have him in such a panic?

** I don't believe it. He said-he ****promised****! **

"Who promised what?" Damon asked out loud.

**He lied to me. He lied to me. I-I can't. If Damon ever found out… **

"If I ever found out what?" Damon asked. _Come on, Stefan. What are you writing about here?_ he wondered. He began perusing the pages intently, trying to figure out the meaning behind his brother's frantic writings. Presently, he stopped.

"It's been two nights since Damon went off to war…and it's been happening again…ever since he left," he read out loud. _What happened?_ Damon wondered again. Suddenly, he had a bad feeling. "It's why Father wanted him away from the homestead. I hate him," he continued. _Me or Father?_ the man asked himself. Now he **really** had a bad feeling. Something was going on here. Something he had never known about. Damon's eyes darkened and he sat down in the chair as he continued flipping through the pages. As he found more entries, he became more and more tense. Stefan's entries were all cryptic, but he could tell that his little brother was alluding to some type of abuse. _But this doesn't make sense. Stefan was Father's favorite. Why would he hurt him?_ Damon wondered to himself. Then, something caught his eye. He read it and his head recoiled. Whoa. He **had** to have had read that wrong. There was no way. He re-read the line again, only to see the same words.

"It was midnight when he came in. I knew what Father wanted, and I had no choice but to give it to him," he read softly. _What the hell?_ he wondered. He continued to read. "I hate it when we have to…spend time together. I wish to God I could tell Damon, but he'd never believe me," he continued. The vampire's hands curled around the journal and he had to drop the book to the ground to keep from breaking it. Molested. Stefan had been molested. Suddenly, as if they were snap-shots, the memories came flooding back. _Stefan trying to keep the peace between the two older Salvatore men, Stefan glancing nervously at their father…Giuseppe silencing Stefan with just a look_. His stomach churned and he flew to the bathroom and upchucked into the sink, the blood coming out in a gush. _No way. How could I have not seen it? How could I have been so blind?_ he wondered. When he was done, he turned on the water and washed the sink. Then, he blew out a non-existent breath.

"Oh, Stefan. I'm so sorry, Little Brother." With that, a lone tear made its way down Damon's cheek as he cried for Stefan's lost innocence.


End file.
